This invention relates generally to dairy equipment, and more particularly to a device for supporting a milking hose while a cow is being milked.
In a milking barn, where cows are placed in parallel stalls for milking, the milking equipment is usually located directly behind each cow, so that the most direct access to the udder is from behind, between the cow's legs. Milking is done by four suction milkers supported by a common fixture called a "claw", which is installed on the udder manually. The weight of the claw is supported by suction on the udder; however, the substantial weight of the full milking hose leading from the claw, and air lines running parallel to the milking line, add to the effective weight of the claw; these, plus pulling forces on the hose, may dislodge the claw from its proper position. Should the position of the claw be disturbed, the milkers may operate unevenly, so that some quarters of the udder may be overmilked, and others not emptied. The problems of hose line tension and weight could be minimized or eliminated by supporting the hose independently, near the claw. There is therefore a need for a device which will support a milk line while a cow is being milked.
Recognizing this need, some dairymen have rigged simple clamps to the "curb" that runs behind the cows at the rear of the stalls, to support or position the hose. Such items are not fully satisfactory, because they are not adjustable, and thus they may not relieve the problems of milk line loading on the claw in many situations.